This city will burn
by J.L. Zielesch
Summary: From the perspectives of Benvolio-Jill in drag and Tybalt-Chris. First three chapters follow storyline of R&J, and the rest of the aftermath. Not a Claire/Leon fic, completed.
1. The tale of RJ part 1

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: I absolutely love The tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet and had an idea for a new fanfic. At first, I wanted Chris and Jill to be the main roles, but I decided otherwise at another idea. I couldn't easily have this fanfic work though without some minor changes, and roles shifted. From my version, it'll go over the story, but not from Claire and Leon's role (Juliet and Romeo respectively) but from Chris's role as Tybalt (Tybalt dies in the story of R&J, but must be alive for this one, so there's one major change.) and Jill in drag as Benvolio. This story will borrow events and visuals from Romeo + Juliet as well as Shakesphere's version with the speech to be worked on (I don't want exact play speech, but I do want key phrases intact) and slightly modernized, and from when it reaches the present point, I'll continue with my original take on events that could occur. It should be interesting to adapt the roles for the Characters, as I intend to keep their attitude from RE intact.

**Prelude as told by Chris:**

Star crossed lovers, that's what they had been called. I stood stiffly in pain from three gunshot wounds, listening to Father Burton recall the tale of my sister and the Montague. Near me stood the Montagues, sorrow and anger written upon their faces. I clenched my fist, wanting so much to spill their blood. _Claire is dead, Claire is dead and it's their fault!_ The Montague stepped forward, along with my father, to speak with Prince Albert Wesker. The remaining Montagues stood still, but I noticed the blue eyed one with his fist clenched as hard as mine.

"Look at what your hatred has brought; that hell may claim your children! And for my own blind eye, I have lost as well. All are punished." Wesker proclaimed and marched off as the bodies of my dear sister Claire and Montague were hauled into ambulances, white sheets covering the bodies upon the stretchers. My mother fell into my arms as my father extended a shaky hand to Montague. I gritted my teeth as they shook hands.

"I call aside my hate, for simple peace as my Claire would have." My father spoke and Montague nodded.

"Peace is what I shall comply, for my Leon, for my lady who consumed herself at my Leon's exile..." Montague spoke as another stretcher was taken out, that of Count Steve. His white sheet was stained with his blood, as Claire's had been. I found sight of the blue eyed Montague, Leon Montague's cousin William. I had seen this blue eyed devil before, had battled against him. _Why does he live when my sister's body continues to cool? Why does this hateful creature breathe as I must grieve my dear sister?!_ Those blue eyes locked on to mine and I knew without a doubt that the peace would not last, that the deaths would be in vain.

**In the streets of Veruna as told by Jill:**

I walked along side of my friends Forest and Brad, listening to them bicker and jest. I kept silent, promptly on the look out.

"I dare say, the Capulets terrify me!" Brad called, hoping to stir up trouble, and continued "Terrify me enough to lay waste to them!" while laughing.

"You're the coward to boast." Forest spoke, smirking.

"But I am not weak like a woman. I'll sooner turn them and the men to death than turn to death myself." Brad boasted. I glared back at him. _He knows better than to insult my gender. I may be in drag, but I will not stand for his unsupported insults._

"The quarrel is between our masters..." I spoke prudely, hoping to cut the tough act.

"And us their men!" Brad called back as I made way through to a favorite alley to cut to the beach quickly. Capulets were waiting at the end of the alley way, guns drawn. I stopped in my track and swept my hand to my side for my .32 Baretta as i took a side step into the shadows of a side entrance to a building. Forest and Brad had not seen this, and kept walking.

"I'll prove myself after dealing with the men by taking the heads of the maids." Forest spoke.

"The heads of the maids?" Brad spoke disgusting as they passed me by.

"Ay, the heads of the maids, or the maiden heads...interpret that as you will." Forest jested and I bit my lip in frustration.

"I'll interpret that as they will." Brad spoke, laughing at Forest's lecherous statement. I leaned my head out and saw that they had stopped. They too had finally noticed the Capulets.

"Here comes the house of Capulet." Forest spoke. I flipped the safety off my Baretta. _Don't do it boys._

"I'll back thee." Brad sputtered out, his cowardice showing.

"Let them start it, saving us to the side of the law." Forest spoke. It was quiet. A sharp clatter and the boys jumped. When they saw it was only a ladder falling loose off the side of the building, the Capulets laughed and passed the boys by, taking no notice of me.

"Good..." I muttered under my breath.

"The devils. I flip them off, and may they see it." Forest spat and proceeded to do so. The Capulets looked back at his words and ran forward to start the fight. _Oh damn it._ One of them grabbed Forest and slammed him against the wall.

"You dare flip us the bird?!" The Capulet called.

"I dare." Forest grunted.

"You dare flip us the bird?!" The Capulet cried out in rage.

"Is the law on our side should I say 'ay'?" Forest asked.

"N-no!" I heard Brad stutter.

"No sir, I do not flip you the bird, but I do flip the bird!" Forest spoke smartly.

"Do you fight?" I hear Brad ask shakily.

"No." The Capulet answered.

"But if you do, I am for you, for I serve as good a man as you." Forest provoked. _Damn it...there's only two Capulet's though, I best bail them._

"No better?" The Capulet asked.

"Well..." Forest began to speak as I stepped out with my baretta aimed upwards.

"Here comes our kinsman. Say better!" Brad called upon seeing me.

"Yes sir! Better!" Forest called out.

"You lie! Draw if you be men!" The Capulet spat.

"Separate! You know not what is done!" I called. "Put away your arms!" I continued as I aimed my Baretta at them. It was then I heard a click.

"What is this now? A drawn gun? Turn William." I heard the chilling voice of Chris speak. I looked to see that he was smoking a cigarette and had his gun at my head.

"I was attempting peace." I explained, slightly worried.

"Peace? I hate the word as I hate hell, all Montagues and..." Chris spoke, preparing to blow my brains out. Luckily, Brad fired a shot that missed Chris but bought me enough time to roll out of his gun's path. Forest, Brad and myself ran for cover as shots rang out, piercing the former silence as they would a heart. Forest manage to shoot a Capulet in the arm as I provided cover for the chickenhearted Brad running away. I glared at Chris, my rival and enemy by blood. _The son of Capulet. _I turned to reload as Forest took off running, and was made aware of a familiar gun to my head.

"Look at your death, William." Chris spoke, walking around to face me, the barrel of his .19 glock pressed into my forehead. I yelled in terror.

"Drop your weapons!" The escalated voice of Prince Albert Wesker spoke, his voice magnified by megaphone and arriving from the end of the alley. I relaxed my weapon and breathed a sigh of relief, I would not die at the hands of Chris Capulet today.

**Later at dawn, leaving the police station as told by Jill:**

I rode in the limo across from my Aunt and Uncle, the head Montagues. Having been bailed out of jail, I kept quiet.

"Where is Leon? I am glad he was not at the fray today!" My Aunt yelled.

"Ma'am, underneath The Grove of Sycamore, early morn, walking did I see your son." I answered.

"Many morn have I seen tears in his eyes." My Uncle spat.

"He withdraws to his room as of late, locks himself within total darkness." My Aunt muttered with borderline despair.

"To the westside of the city." My uncle ordered the driver and the driver did as that. The limo stopped at the beach, and sitting on the dock railing was my cousin Leon. "What so bothers my son, may good council relieve?" Montague questioned. Feeling guilty for the prior incident, I took the chance to make amends.

"I'll discover, or may I be turned away." I offered and stepped out of the limo to comfort my cousin.

"Come along ma'am. We've much to do." My uncle spoke as the limo left. I sighed and chased after Leon. Once I caught up to him, I took in a breath.

"Good Morn, cousin..." I greeted, unsure of his state of mind. I saw that his eyes were bloodshot when he turned to me.

"Is the day so young?" He inquired, hopelessness in his breath. I took to the railing, hopping on myself.

"Just struck." I answered.

"Sad hours seem long." I heard him mutter. He then looked back to where the limo had been. "Was that my father that drove forth from here?" He asked.

"Yes." I admitted as Leon hopped off the railing and walked along the beach towards the bars and souvenoir shops. I followed after him.

"What drags the hours?" I questioned, eager to help ease his pain.

"Not having that which makes them short." Leon admitted.

"In love?" I asked, slightly hopeful that my young cousin had finally found someone.

"Out." He answered.

"Of love?" I inquired, curious now as to when he had been in said relationship.

"Out of her favor where I am in love." Leon spoke. I bit my lip and continued to follow my cousin, worried about his unrequited romance.

"Love, so gentile and comforting in poetry, yet abusive and hurtful in proof." I offered.

"Love in whose view-" Leon began, but stopped in front of a bar looking at the television broadcast of the quarrel. "What fight took place?!" He demanded, walking into the bar.

"I-" I began.

"I have heard it all. Here's much to do with hate, but more with love. Oh why must it burn!? The blinding pain that is love that keeps me still-walking in the night hours?!" Leon began to vent, then glaring at the bar's bouncer he continued, "This love I feel, not returned!" He called. The bouncer's hand went for his gun. Leon started laughing as I pulled him from the bar back out into the street.

"Such pain..." I noted to myself quietly. Leon turned back to me.

"Why do you laugh!?" He called.

"I'd rather cry." I answered, earning a smile from him.

"Farewell, coz." Leon bid, and took off running. I followed quick in pursuit of my mad cousin, eager to provide some solice for him. He ran all the way to his black Mustang, parked. I stopped him before he entered.

"Who is it that causes you this?" I bid.

"A woman." He spoke.

"I assumed as much." I spoke.

"She is fair, that I love." He spoke, lifting his shirt sleeve up to reveal a tattoo.

"Ada! She is indeed fair." I spoke, amazed that my cousin would fall for such an exotic woman. _And hindering my chances of finding him a substitute._

"She'll not be hit with cupid's arrow, for she has sworn chastity." Leon bitterly spoke.

"Indeed?" I asked, unbelieving of this.

"Indeed, and in that goes to waste." Leon spoke. I bit my lip, willing to do anything to help him.

"Follow me, and forget her." I spoke, as a plan erupted in my mind.

"And how will I do that?" Leon asked, unconvinced. I smirked as I motioned towards the women walking along the sides of the street.

"By looking at others." I answered. Leon laughed at me.

"I'll not so easily be distracted. Goodbye." Leon spoke and removed his keys from his pocket to open his car door. I grabbed the keys from him.

"I'll take that bet, and live with the debt." I bid. Leon stood there for a minute, then nodded, and got into his car, opening the passenger door for me.

J.L.: So, a little too much, a little too little, what? Feedback is much needed. I do sincerely apologize to my readers of RE:high:ER too, but it would appear I have stumbled into a hard writer's block. The 37th chapter is in works, but I'm heavily conflicted with it.


	2. The tale of RJ part 2

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: So, It's come to my attention that Benvolio, or Jill in drag, has quite a bit more entrance than Tybalt, or Chris. I'm following along with Only their point of views, and Benvolio shows up more than Tybalt in the beginning. Also, It's Mercutio who dies at Tybalt's hand, not Benvolio, but I had to check that myself before starting this, heh.

**At a Billiards hall, as told by Jill:**

The pool hall was dim even from the day, as Leon and I continued our game. I was currently chalking up my cue as I took a drag on my cigarette.

"Look around at other women, and the old visage will die." I spoke, lining up my shot and taking it. Leon grabbing my ball and slammed it down on the table. I looked up at him, questioning. "What stirs your anger so?" I asked. Leon walked around the table, sinking each ball in the pockets with his outstretched hand.

"Not mad, but madness...locked in prison with no food, whipped and tormented." Leon answered. He walked up to the gun check counter and greeted the man, who pointed to a sign that read 'No ticket, no gun.'. After rummaging in his pockets, Leon produced a ticket, at which the old man went to the back to retrieve Leon's .9mm Red. I put aside my cue stick and walked up beside Leon as his attention fixated to a T.V.

"Capulet hold's his annual feast tonight, with many locally known families attending." The news reporter announced. I grinned and leaned into my cousin's ear.

"The ancient feast of Capulet draws the fair. Go there and feast your eyes on the beauty of the women there and forget thy dearest Ada. Compare and be convinced." I bid.

"One fairer than my dearest Ada? None have been so lucky since the dawn of time..." Leon tried. The old man handed Leon and I our weapons.

"If you not be from the House of Montague, come share a cup of wine!" The reporter called, smiling.

"I'll go, but not to feast, but to rejoice in my own." Leon spoke. I smiled and we left the Billiards hall.

**That night at the beach, as told by Jill:**

I stumbled away from Brad, drunk and laughing, as he tried to cut a slice of my pizza costume off of me with his Viking sword. Leon sat with Richard smoking, and Forest sat in the back of my car with his arm in a sling from the fight. A car came screeching to a halt in front of us, and out of this vehicle stepped a very much in drag form of Joseph, complete with a sequin bra and mini skirt.

"Strike Drum!" Joseph called and produced invitations from somewhere in that miniskirt, and distributing them to the group. "We'll on without apology!" Joseph called to Leon when he reached him.

"I'll not join you in this humor." Leon spoke, taking another drag. Joseph grinned and lifted Leon to his feet, proceeding to waltz with him as I sat down and battled the effects of the liquor in my system.

"Nay, but you must dance!" Joseph jested.

"You're the one who can dance, I have feet of lead." Leon replied. They continued to speak as I hopped into my car, feeling sober enough to drive.

"You'll be walking!" I called out as Richard and the rest piled into my car. The alcohol was taking it's effect more intensely now.

"Settle Settle Joseph, you speak of nothing." Leon tried to calm Joseph's slight rant down as I tried to focus on what Joseph was ranting about. However, feeling a bit queasy, I figured it'd be a good idea to get to the feast soon.

"Whatever you discuss can wait, for we shall be late to arrive." I spoke. Romeo muttered something, then turned back and popped a pill into his mouth.

"Oh lusty gentleman!" He called and smiled.

**At the Ball, as told by Chris:**

Dressed as Lucifer I stood talking with Ark, until someone bumped into me. I took off my mask and glared at the retreating form of Leon, no doubt trying to sabotage the ball.

"What brings that lowlife here?! I shall kill him and not see it wrong." I muttered angrily. A hand halted me though, the angry face of my Father.

"What have you storming?" He demanded.

"That was Leon, our foe!" I expressed, eager to remove him from harming any of my family. My father looked around.

"Young Leon?" He questioned.

"The same." I confirmed.

"Leave him be at peace. Ignore him." My father said. I stood, dumbfounded. Then, furrowed my brow.

"I'll not!" I spoke. My father slapped me.

"You will!" He demanded and shoved me to the floor. "I say it so! You'll make mutiny of my guests! I am the master here, you'll listen!" My father continued and left. I kept to the floor, biting back the frustration.

**At the end of the Ball, as told by Chris:**

I watched as Leon left with his friends, bitter and hate filled.

"I shall leave him be this night, but bittersweet this intrusion shall be resolved." I whispered, vowing my rivalry to the man.

**Meanwhile as told by Jill:**

As we were stuck in the traffic jam created by the departing guests on the bridge that connects Capulet island to Veruna, the guys started to sing, irritating the remaining headache induced from the early night's stupor of drinks. Leon jumped from the car suddenly.

"Leon! Cousin Leon! Leon!!" I called to him as he retreated, but was too frustrated and aggravated to chase after him. _He's been a pain all night to council._ Watching him retreat to the Capulet side, I gritted my teeth and spun the car around. We followed him back to the Capulet mansion.

"What business has he here?" I heard Richard mutter.

"He ran this way. Joseph, do the honors." I spoke.

"No, I'll summon him!" Joseph called and jumped up on my convertible. "Leon! Madman! My man! My lover! I conjure thee by Ada's bright eyes! By her high forehead and her scarlet lip! By her fine foot, straight leg, and quivering thigh. And the demesnes that there adjacent lie, That in thy likeness do you appear to us!" Joseph tried.

"Where did he disappear too?" Brad asked.

"O Leon, if only she were, if only she were an open-arse and you a poperin pear!" Joseph continued to jest, staggering around like a love drunk fool, even I had to smirk until the security light shone on us. I groaned, knowing full well we had to book it now. "Shall we leave now?" Joseph spoke, sitting down in my car as I started to leave.

**The next day as told by Jill:**

I was on the pay phone, with Joseph strumming his fingers on the booth, and no longer in drag but rather shirtless with his ridiculous bandanna upon his head.

"Where in the devil is Leon?! Did he not retire to his home?!" Joseph whined. I hung up the phone.

"Not at his home, I spoke with his father." I answered. Joseph stormed off down the beach.

"That pale wench Ada, she torments him so that he'll soon be mad!" Joseph spat. I ran to keep up with him.

"Chris sent a letter to the house of Montague." I spoke.

"A challenge?!" Joseph called abruptly.

"Leon will answer it?" I asked, unsure.

"Anyone can answer it that may write a letter." Joseph bid.

"No, he will answer it, that he does so being dared." I replied. Joseph put me into a headlock.

"Leon's is already dead, by the white wench's black eye!" Joseph spoke, then whispered into my ear, "Slain by love song, is that fit enough to encounter Chris?" He questioned.

"What is Chris?" I dared, struggling to break free of the headlock. Joseph released me.

"More than just show, I can tell you. The very butcher of a silk button. A duelist...a duelist." Joseph spoke, whipping out his gun and twirling it in a show of marksmanship.

"Here comes Leon!" i spoke as I saw Leon pull up to the beach. We headed there as Leon threw his keys to Richard, sitting in the passenger seat. Joseph sauntered up in mock nonchalance.

"Signor Leon, Bonjour. There's a French salutation to your French slop. You gave us the counterfeit fairly last night." Joseph bid, planting his foot on the hood of Leon's car. Leon nodded towards me.

"Good morning to you both. What counterfeit did I hand you?" Leon greeted.

"The slip, you gave us the slip, care to explain?" Joseph prodded. Leon smiled smugly.

"My reason was just, enough to pardon a manner." Leon jested, and I smiled at my cousin's new found happiness, whatever it may be.

"Pardon a manner indeed." Joseph spat sarcastically.

"I am the just of manner." Leon spoke.

"Manner for a flower?" Joseph jested.

"I will beat you for that jest!" Leon mocked angrily, chasing Joseph off his car and around it. Joseph turned to the beach, and goaded Leon on.

"Come between us good William, my wits faint!" Joseph cackled, flicking sand at Leon and running into the water where Leon grabbed him, laughing.

"I'll give you match!" I heard Leon speak and watched him dunk Joseph into the water. _My council is no longer needed, and for that I am lucky. _After Joseph escaped Leon's clutches and was again tackled into the sand by Leon, a woman walked up to the two, a small green eyed woman who looked no older than Leon. Leon followed the woman as I made way to Joseph, bemused.

"Will she invite him to supper?" I asked Joseph, who shrugged. Leon slipped into the limo.

"Leon, will you come to your father's? We have dinner there." Joseph called out.

"I'll follow you." Leon answered as the limo started to pull away.

"Farewell ancient lady." Joseph bid, the rest of us confused.

**Later that day as told by Jill:**

Joseph was fooling around, shooting into the water at the fish darting. I stood in the shade of an unmanned lifeguard tower.

:Let's retire, the day is hot." I bid to Joseph. He ignored me and shot again into the water. I looked around, worried the shots would warrant unwanted attention. "The Capels are around, if we meet, we will not escape a fight." I bid again. Joseph left the water.

"You are like one of these fellows that, when he enters the confines of a bar, hands me his gun upon the table and says 'God send me no need of this!'" Joseph spoke, handing me his gun before continuing, "and by the drunk of the second cup draws him on the drawer, when indeed there is no need." He finished, then by the slightest of hand, had his gun as well as mine in his hand pointed at my head. I sighed. _Every day routine this is._ Joseph strode past to where Richard, Forest and Brad lounged in the shade. He then stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a black Sedan.

"By my head, here comes the Capulets." I spoke, already cringing from the outcome of what was to come.

"By my heel, I care not." Joseph dared.

J.L.: So, a major chunk of storyline through there, and I know that Jill doesn't seem to have any feminene quiality to her, but she'll earn that later. As for the reason for the drag, I'll explain that once the beginning is told and it transitions to the after effects. Also, the Nurse is Rebecca of course, the woman who approached Leon on the Beach. I know that Claire's not had much limelight here, but it's told solely in the viewpoint of Jill and Chris, who've had not interraction with her. I also realize that Chris seems too much like a prick right now. I'm trying to bank off his anger and protective nature of Claire for now for a motive.


	3. The tale of RJ part 3

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L: To chapter three. I've gotten 7 chapters on this story completed and the eighth is in works. I've decided to update again so that the story of R+J can be completed this weekend and throughout the week my original take will be posted (I'm thinking once a day updates if I'm not booked for events that day). With this being a short story, it'll be completed by next week if all goes well, and should be a great waiting on RE:high:ER treat while I battle my writers block on it.

**Meanwhile on the beach parking lot as told by Chris:**

I stepped out of the Black Sedan followed by my crew of Capulets, gaining sight upon Joseph and the feminine face of William. I grinned, knowing that If I took them out, the rest of the Montagues would follow. The city of Veruna would be safe then.

"Gentlemen, good day. A word with one of you." I spoke, noticing that the Montagues that hid under the hang's shade had their hands quivering near their guns. _Montagues, the lot of them, none are brave! All cowards, striking from behind like the evil they reside in their blackened hearts! _Joseph stepped forward.

"Only a word? Make it a word and a ...blow." Joseph smiled mockingly as he spoke and tapped my chest. The Montagues started laughing.

"You'll find me eager for that, and give me the chance." I spoke furious at the mockery, my hand solidly on my .19 Glock.

"Could you not take some chance without provocation?" Joseph jested and again the Montagues laughed. _He's not of Montague blood and yet he siddles up next to them!_

"Joseph, you side with Leon." I spat. The look upon his face revealed anger at the accusation.

"Side? What, and that make us minstrels? And you make minstrels of us look to hear nothing but discords. Here's my fiddlestick." Joseph spoke, flourishing his hand at his holster before continuing on, "Here's that shall make you dance. Zounds, side!" Joseph goaded. We locked eyes, prepared to duel.

"Either move to a more private place or reason with your anger, here there are witnesses to see!" William bid. I looked upon the speaker for a second. _The blue eyed devil stands to reason?_

"Let them witness. I'll not move for another man." Joseph gritted. The sound of a car engine pulled into focus and shut off. I looked to see it was Leon's car, and smiled.

"Here comes my man." I spoke, and walked towards Leon, who seemed happy. "Leon, the love I have for you can afford no better term than this: Thou art a villain!" I issued in challenge, brandishing my Glock. Leon calmly approached me.

"Chris, the reason that I have to love you does much excuse the appertaining rage to such a greeting: Villain am I none, therefore farewell. I see you know me not." Leon spoke, and stepped back to his car. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, unable to shoot him in the back. _That is what a Montague would do!_ I stepped to my Sedan and got inside, quickly turning the key and ramming into Leon's car. Getting out of the Sedan, I stepped forward to break his headlights and the driver window, pulling Leon from his car the punching him in the face hard enough to knock him out into the street.

"This will not forgive the injuries you have caused me, turn and fight!" I yelled.

"I never injured you good Capulet, a name I hold as dear as my own." He spoke as he stood back up, blood slight on his teeth as he spoke, and threw his gun to my feet. "Be satisfied." He bid, walking down the sidewalk.

"A calm dishonorable submission?!" I heard Joseph call. My anger boiled within me, unanswered. _What shame this man has brought to me!_ I chased after Leon and kicked him into a vacant hotel lot. He tried to stand, but I kicked him into a railing for stair, and he fell. Unable to calm down, I continued to kick him.

"Chris, you ratcatcher!" I heard Joseph call out as he hit me with a broken two by four. I fell to the ground. "Will you leave?!" I heard him speak as my vision swam.

"What would you like?!" I called back, jumped up and grabbing a piece of wood, swinging it at him.

"I'll have one of your nine lives Prince of Cats!" Joseph yelled at as he jabbed at me.

"I am for you." I dared, throwing punches at him, to which he blocked and disarmed the wood from me. I tackled him against a window, which shattered. Joseph jack-knife kicked me down, and before I could react, his gun's muzzle was at my head.

"Let this go, Joseph!" Leon called, standing between us. I grabbed a piece of glass and lunged for Leon, the glass sticking into Joseph instead. Everyone stood still, as sirens echoed into the distance. Ark grabbed my arm as the shock of what I had just done hit me.

"Chris! Let's go!" Ark called and I followed.

**Meanwhile, as told by Jill:**

I ran to Joseph.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, worry crawling through me like a plague. He covered his wound, and laughed.

"Just a scratch." He spoke, then stood and walked to the stair edge. "A scratch!" He called again. Richard, Forest and Brad cheered as Leon grabbed Joseph to help him down the stairs.

"Courage, man. The hurt cannot be much." Leon remarked. I noticed that Joseph was clutching his bleeding side.

"It will serve. Ask for me tomorrow and you shall find me a grave man." Joseph joked. He then looked to the crowd. "A plague on both houses!" He called. He was leaning heavily upon Leon. Joseph turned to Leon, breathing heavily. "Why did you come between us? I was hurt under your arm." He spoke.

"I thought it was for the best." Leon spoke. Joseph pushed Leon off.

"A plague on both your houses! You have killed me!" Joseph shouted, and staggered into the beach, slumping to the ground. Leon ran over and cradled Joseph's head. All was still. The rain broke and drops of water hit the ground.

"Joseph is dead." I whispered.

"Oh sweet Claire! You have made me effeminate, my temper gone soft!" Leon cried out as tears streaked his face. The sound of Chris's black Sedan starting echoed in the air. I saw Leon stand and immediately grabbed him to stop him, but he shoved me off and went for his car.

**Meanwhile, as told by Chris:**

As I sat numb, we fish-tailed from the beach parking lot and hauled off. _I have cheap-shotted...I have done that which makes a Montague as such._ I looked back and saw Leon's car chasing after us. We turned corner around the Giant statue of Jesus, and were slammed with Leon's car, causing the Sedan to roll. I unlocked my seat belt and crawled out of the unturned vehicle, and seeing Leon run towards me, drew my gun.

"Joseph's soul is not far towards Heaven," He spoke, grabbing the muzzle of my gun and forcing it between his eyes before continuing, "Waiting for me to keep him company." Leon finished. _I'll not take him like this._

"You, wretched boy, go with him then." I spoke, trying to back off. He pushed me back, but did not let go of my gun, and tried to force me to shoot.

"Either you or I must go with him." Leon roared with intensity equal to that of a madman. I jerked free and ran from him, until a car slammed into me. I hit the cold went ground, dazed slightly. My gun had been knocked from my hand, and was in the air as sirens of police echoed louder and louder.

"Why did you come between us?" I asked, standing up to see the weapon land into Leon's hands. The police had pulled around us, their guns aimed. _Why have I set in motion? What have I caused?_

"Put up your weapon!" A cop yelled. Leon shot three times, each bullet piercing me and slamming me back into a car, shattering the windshield. I slumped, vaguely aware of the pain pulsating.

"I am fortune's fool!" I heard Leon call out as another gunshot rang out, but I was blacking out and could not focus on the rest of the event.

**Minutes later as told by Jill:**

I was handcuffed and held by the police as the members of Montague and Capulet were gathered around the scene where Chris had been shot. Chris himself was put on a stretcher with I.V.'s, near death. Prince Albert Wesker stood before us, Capulets and Montagues, analyzing the scene. _My only grief is as to where Leon has fled to._

"Chris! My child! The blood of my kin has been spilled!" The mother Capulet was crying. Prince Wesker turned to us.

"Where are the starters of this crime?!" He demanded. I sighed, knowing full well that I was the only one here who had witnessed.

"Sir, I can reveal the ignition of this violent brawl." I spoke.

"There must be punishment for blood of ours has been shed of blood of Montague!" The mother Capulet cried out. _Chris was not killed though..._

"William, who started this?" Prince Wesker demanded. I pointed to the ambulance that held Chris, clinging so dearly to life as a babe to his mother's bosom.

"There lies the man who killed brave Joseph." I spoke.

"He lies! His affection makes him lie!" Mother Capulet called out savagely.

"Leon, who tried, could not take truce with unruly Chris, deaf to peace." I replied.

"He is a Montague!" mother Capulet cried out, pointing to me. "I demand Justice!" She cried, calling for Leon's execution.

"Who's blood is owed for Joseph's?" Prince Wesker asked.

"Not Leon's, he was Joseph's friend. His offense was only what was called by the law, the life of Chris." My uncle pleaded.

"And for that we exile him." Prince Wesker spoke, and I breathed a sigh of relief._ It's only exile...Leon may live._

"Please Prince!" My uncle begged, surging towards the Prince Wesker.

"I will not hear excuses or begging. Tears and prayers will not spare my judgment." Prince Wesker spoke, then turned to his officers, "Find Leon, and award him that that hour be his last in this City. On sight of this, mercy but murders, pardon those that kill." Prince Wesker spoke. I sighed again, and felt the officer tugging on my arm, and unlocking my handcuffs. _Everyone is off the hook, except Leon, who is exiled, and perhaps this is for the best._

**Days later, after the bodies of Leon and Claire had been carried away, as told by Jill:**

I had thought wrong. It was Richard who had misinformed Leon of Claire's death, and it was with Richard that I now sat at a bar. My sorrow could not be slain, and even the glass of whiskey that so warmed my throat could not warm my heart. _Yet, even at the scene, stood the one who caused this...the one who had triggered these sorrow filled events, glaring so evilly at me. What cold hatred must Chris hold in his heart that the price of his own sister's blood could not waver his hatred?_ I took another swig of the whiskey, unsure of what would become of the City. Unsure of which Montague would take Leon's place as the heir, as Chris had been placed in Claire's place for the Capulets.

"This alcohol does not mend my heart." Richard spoke. I looked to him, my vision swirling.

"Ne'er does it mine." I replied, and took another sip.

J.L.: So, with the conclusion of the thrid chapter, we've gone throught the story of Leon and Claire. A lot of the important parts were skipped towards the end. That's primarily because after Chris was suppose to die, neither Chris nor Jill were suppose to show up anymore (I'm assuming that this is because Tybalt dies and Benvolio is thrown in jail.). A bit of the dialog had to be changed to to reflect Chris's living. However, now I can work on my original intent. With that the characters should seem more in character. Keep me in line with thoughts and suggestions on this if you will via review.


	4. Aftermath part 1

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Here's Monday's chapter. Tuesday's may come wednesday morning with Wednesday's or later Tuesday, I'll be at Kings Island with my friend.

**That night as told by Chris:**

My wounds stitched, I continued to walk through the town, listening to the whispers of people. Some shocked, some awed, and a bit of crying echoed through the slight mist that covered the street. My own guilt was heavy, and compared to the pain of the wounds inflicted upon me by the Montague Leon. As soon as word of my sister having died shortly before her wedding to the Count Steve reached my ears, I had broken free of my hospital to run to her, only to discover that she had merely fallen into comatose to escape the wedding. Arriving upon the scene of Prince Albert scolding Montagues and Capulets alike, discovering that she had taken her life along with the Montague Leon's, had inflicted upon me a much worse pain.

"There's her brother Chris! I heard Leon was exiled for shooting him." I heard someone whisper. _It's my fault. I tried to keep the Montagues from harming my sister and only managed to her have take her life._ I sulked down towards a bar, and looked up to see the blue eyed devil being thrown out.

"You'll stay from this place for that!" I heard the owner yell at the wretch. _William...the fool who had tried to stop the violence so many times before._ I walked forth, curious to what offense this feminine man had created. The assistant of Father Burton and friend of Leon, Richard, stumbled out of the bar and lifted the drunken form of William from the ground.

"They know not of the pain we feel, but you shan't punch a man for laughing at your tears." I hear Richard speak.

"That...that man labeled me a fairy, for which I am not!" William challenged. I stood on the other side of the street, not wanting to make my presence known.

"No woman you love." Richard spoke. William glanced up at Richard, and then hung his head, vomiting.

"Love is the treachery that which causes a man madness...and for which I am promptly denied." William spoke, and it was then I noticed his button up shirt was open with cloth underneath. I froze still, unsure of what to think. _What is William, that he wears a bra?_

"Come along, we've to usher to your home, you're far too drunk." Richard spoke, picking William up and dragging him off to the Montague Mansion.

**The next week as told by Jill:**

The bodies of Leon and Claire had been cremated and placed into the same urn, to be kept inside the City's graveyard rather than the families private graves. I had been called to meet with my Uncle, undoubtedly to discuss the heir to the Montagues, as I was surely the next in line. _Ah, but what good does that do whilst I remain in drag? I cannot marry for revealing..._I entered the office of my Uncle.

"William." He bid and I took a seat in front of the man who had aged forty years in a week.

"Uncle, what brings this?" I asked. He pulled out a bottle of old rum, and poured himself a glass.

"With Leon perished, and my wife as well, there is no heir to Montague. That which except yourself." He spoke, taking a swig.

"I am not for it, having been male since childhood." I spoke. My uncle considered me, then took another swig.

"Twas your father who wished for a man, not a woman. He order it so, and we've followed his decree hence." My uncle spoke. I frowned, then relaxed.

"He was killed by Capulets not long ago." I spoke, recalling the first of three public brawls, and the reason for my hesitation on the remaining ones.

"You yourself agreed to stay so long as Leon was heir. Is time to come out." My uncle replied, finishing off his drink.

"For what reason? Can the Montagues accept death to the name so easily?" I asked. My uncle sighed, pouring himself more.

"Two brothers alive at the beginning of this decade, one with son, one with daughter. Now one and niece remain. It's true the name Montague will die lest I remarry. No woman will accept the Montague name, for fear of the feud, regardless the peace. You yourself are past the age of marriage, being of twenty three. I have found a suitor for you, willing to look past your age." He spoke. I froze in my seat. _A man who wants a woman of my age?!_

"What man would throw aside youth for an old maid like me?" I asked.

"An older man himself, looking for comfort from loss." My uncle spoke. I hung my head. _I am nothing but a widower's replacement._

"And this man?" I asked, resigning to my fate as merely a progenitor to future Montagues. A knock came at the door.

"He stands here now. Come inside." My uncle bid, and in stepped Prince Albert Wesker. I whipped my head to his presence, confused.

"You stated a widower!" I called as my uncle shook Prince Wesker's hand. Prince Wesker regarded me for only a second, then turned his angry face to my uncle.

"You stated a woman." Prince Wesker accused.

"Ay, she is a woman, complete with maidenhood from years of hiding gender." My uncle spoke. I bit my lip to prevent reaction.

"This is William Montague." The Prince Wesker retorted.

"Nay, this is Jillian Montague. Her father, my brother, wished for a lad and received a lassie. So shamed was he that he left his wife and dressed his only daughter to be his only son. My niece has agreed to cast off William for a suitor who would have a woman of her age." My uncle spoke. _I did not say that._

"How will you diffuse the political outrage that would surely come of this union?!" I accused.

"You'll nay have been Montague. William will disappear and Jillian Wesker will come of existence. The people will need of great news in this city, for dark news spreads upon it like a violent plague." My uncle spoke. I slumped in my chair. _I will be nothing. I have lost friend, cousin and identity within this week, that which I held dear._

"What say Prince Wesker?" I asked, not looking up from my despair.

"With peace settling like an eerie cloud, I say yes. The city needs hope, and my bloodline too will need another heir with the death of Count Steve." Prince Wesker spoke, sealing my fate.

**That night as told by Jill at the Montague Mansion:**

Prince Wesker's limo pulled up, and I was quickly hailed inside. The dress I wore was like a straight jacket, that which I was severly unused to. Prince Wesker sat beside me, preparing for my public debut with him at the City's ball. _This is the rest of my life. William is, for all purposes, dead. And I must put together with bits and pieces a life that was never meant to exist._ The limo pulled to a curb, near several other vehicles, and Wesker lead me out. I took his arm and followed beside him as the whispering began.

"Calm down, like a death grip you have on my arm." Prince Wesker muttered to me, and I smiled slightly, loosening my grip.

**Meanwhile as told by Chris:**

I stood in the crowd next to Ark at the City ball, watching as Prince Albert lead some woman who looked half frightened out of her mind into the ball.

"Who was that woman?" I asked, and Ark shrugged.

"Prince Albert Wesker's lady I assume." Ark answered. I waltzed through the crowd into the ball. Making my way, I caught a better glimpse of the woman. I wiped my eyes of the impossible as I caught her blue eyes, so like that of my hated enemy William's. _How can that be?! Was I correct to assume that William may be a woman?!_ I slipped closer to the woman, over hearing some of their conversation with a man.

"This lady, I've not yet had the occasion of meeting her." The man spoke, grabbing the woman's hand and kissing it.

"This lady may be my wife in some time." Prince Wesker spoke, smirking. A smile smile flashed on her face, coupled with a blush.

"Her name?" The man bid, looking at Wesker.

"Jillian Wesker would be best choice." Prince Wesker prided herself. A flash of disgust moved across her face, so quickly that I wiped my eyes again. _Is this not what she desires?_

"Of what predominate family did this lass come?" The man spoke and Jill's eyes went to the ground.

"None that be of concern." Prince Wesker spoke and as soon as he said that, Jill's eyes locked on mine. I studied her face incredulously, and knew my truth. _That is William, for so many times have I locked eyes with him it is the undeniable truth._ Her eyes hardened, and I grinned. Stepping forward, I made my presence known. Prince Albert looked at me hard as I kissed Jill's hand, then turned to him.

"You are a fortunate man indeed to have such a beauty aside you dear Prince." I spoke. His gaze lightly, but only slightly. _Ah, but I am perhaps the most hated man of this city, but I must know what a Montague is doing on the arm of the ruling family._

"Chris, are your wounds healed enough for you to have left the comfort of the hospital, for too soon you have forgotten dearest Claire." Wesker threatened. I stood firm and stiff.

"I have much to learn to escape the hatred in my heart for Montague. Tis better to be at a place of happiness than that of the sulking mourning to ease the pain in y heart, would you not agree?" I spoke. Jill's eyes were still on me, but the man they had been talking to patted me on the shoulder.

"Well done young Chris, to let go of the hate for the peace brought by your dear Claire." The man spoke, and I breathed out a stiff breath. Prince Wesker saw this breath, as did Jill. Prince Wesker started grinning like a shark.

"Perhaps you would care to dance with my lady while I continue my chat with my guest." Prince Wesker.

"I should leave." I bid, not wanting to be trapped.

"Nay, keep her company. Harm her or her reputation and the law that forgave you of Joseph will not protect you." Prince Wesker spoke. I nodded, knowing that I was not in favor of Prince Wesker to begin with. I took hold of Jill's arm and led her to the ballroom floor, leading her into dance. Her eyes were locked on mine, hatred seething through them.

"I see through you. What game have you played the past years with William?" I started. Her eyes flared then calmed.

"So you know. What good could come of that?" She questioned. I smiled as I spun her, and pulled her back to whisper in her ear.

"What good would come of marriage to Prince?" I whispered. Her breathing hitched, and I retook to formal ballroom dancing with her.

"None." She answered.

"The undoing of Capulet?" I spoke soft enough so that nearby dancer would not hear.

"None. I am not Montague. No more at least." She answered in the same volume. I looked down at her, noticing a slight difference in height. A slight look of shame on her face revealed more.

"To whose benefit?" I questioned.

"That of the city's. I have lost more than you, and I'm prepared to give away so as well. I bid you to leave be, and trouble me none." She spoke.

"More than I? I have lost beloved sister." I spoke glaring. She glared back.

"And I have lost beloved friend Joseph, beloved cousin Leon and my Aunt." She spoke. I froze slightly, but refusing to give a Montague anything, continued the dance.

"Not beloved Aunt?" I spoke and she stepped on my foot intentionally, remaining in step. I stopped and hissed at the pain. The other dancers looked upon us.

"My bad, do forgive my dancing, good Sir." She bade. I rose, watching her features. _She is playing a game, the same game I must play. It's the game of notable nobles, for which gossip is in play and control the fate of us both._ I stood up straight, and smiled.

"Tis no problem my good Lady." I replied, and bowed, taking in her figure as I did. _Such curves, how is it that I did not notice before the many times I had been within inches of her with gun to her...ah...I was quick to label a Montague to notice the man._ We took to continuing the dance.

"Will you leave be the peace?" She asked. I dipped her, eager to make good presentation of her.

"Ay. The peace made in dear Claire's name, the peace I shall honor." I spoke. She breathed a sigh and the dance was completed. We released and bowed to each other. She made way to Prince Wesker.

"Then I too shall keep the peace made so in Leon's name as well." I heard her whisper as she passed me by. I saw Ark run towards me.

"What has your mind?!" Ark questioned. I smiled to him and lead the way out.

"That lady is not. Of Montague she is, and trapped in a marriage she desires not she will be. A perfect and fitting end to Montague." I spoke after we walked into the street.

**The next night as told by Jill:**

I had called upon Brad and Forest, preparing to make my last night of William as great as I could. _It's easy...commit a crime, run from the cops, and William disappears._ We went to a bar near the beach where Joseph had been slain. Brad and Forest drank heavily, while I could not.

"So, I heard Prince Wesker has a lady upon his arm. How odd." Forest spoke.

"Indeed." Brad agreed. I laid my head upon my arms at the counter of the bar. _That smirk on Chris's face, when he heard my fate. He was glad that I had lost more. _I sat up. _This city, this wonderful city for which I am to sacrifice who I am to keep the peace created by the unneeded deaths..._

"Pardon me good gents, for I have urge to confession." I spoke, and left the bar, making way for the church. It was dark, but I knew that Father Burton would be inside, as always. Knocking on the door, he answered.

"What brings you so late, William?" Father Burton spoke. I walked into the church with him.

"I question the love between my cousin and his late bride." I spoke.

"Ah...as many do. Fear not, they did love as love is." Father Burton spoke. I sat down in one of the Church pews.

"They loved to end the feud, or loved to love?" I asked.

"To love." Father Burton spoke, lighting the candles of prayer for the souls lost.

"I am to be wed next month for succession." I admitted.

"I have spoken with your uncle on this, yes. Tonight is that night William dies, is it not?" He asked.

"It is. Father, I cannot see myself living such a life that which my only contribution be that of a child." I spoke. He turned to me, his face having seen years.

"I cannot tell you what path you take. The city needs hope at this time. Your marriage to Prince Wesker may bring this hope, but on you...it may bring you many years of sadness and regret." He spoke.

"I want to feel happiness. I want to live as Leon would have, as Joseph would have." I replied, leaning forward and clasping my hands together.

"It stands to reason that you may feel that happiness with the Prince. No one can foretell the future my child." He bid.

"Nay...that Prince...is only looking for an heir, just as my uncle. What love could grow in that? Would the city burn if I chose not to wed? What would it matter in the future anyways?" I questioned, looking at him.

"You must do what you feel is right. I can only pray that it is a reasonable choice." Father Burton spoke. I stood up and thought deeply. _I have lost too much._

"May the city burn tonight." I spoke and left.

J.L.: How was that for original? One thing I can't stop laughing at (Even though this is suppose to be a tragedy) is the named Prince Albert. It's the peircing of the male genitalia, but also the title for Wesker in this. Completely unplanned though, haha.


	5. Aftermath part 2

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Rough day at Kings Island. I'll post chapter 6 after I take a little nap.

**Later, walking along the beach as told by Chris:**

I continued my lonely trek along the beach side facing the Capulet island. Ark had abandoned me to myself an hour before. It was then I noticed the nursemaid of Claire sitting on a bench looking at the Capulet Mansion across the way. I walked to her, taking a seat on the empty side of the bench.

"Is the cruel fate of our Claire what bothers you as well?" I asked. The tiny green eyed nursemaid took notice of me.

"Yes..." She answered.

"Tell me, of my sister...did you know of her...marriage?" I spoke, unable to admit that she may have loved a Montague.

"Yes, I had hand in it. Was I who told her of Montague's name. Was I who lead him to her many times." She spoke. She seemed at loss.

"Was it true?" I asked.

"Yes, my lady did love her Leon." She answered. I allowed my body to sink.

"Why? Montague and Capulet are enemy alike?!" I bade in anguish.

"Claire loved him not as Montague but as Leon!" Rebecca shouted. This was the first time I had seen such anger in the tiny form of Rebecca.

"Was that possible? To forgive a man of his name?" I asked. Rebecca's features softened.

"Leon was good husband to her. Twas your hand that cast their shortcoming, with your inability to accept him." Rebecca spoke. I gazed up at her, the pain having returned.

"What of Count Steve, did she not love him?" I asked.

"Nay, she held him not close to her heart. Her love was for Leon and Leon alone." Rebecca spoke.

"Why was she to marry the good Count Steve if she did not love him?" I asked, worried of the answer.

"Your father struck your mother and you sister, commanding it so." Rebecca answered. I groaned, and stood up straight.

"Twas not I that did this, twas my father who forced her hand into a marriage that she-" I began, then froze. _My sister's hand is not the only hand having been forced. I have been raised to hate the Montagues. I have been forced to endure them by my father, having been struck by him for trying Leon at the feast._

"Chris?" Rebecca questioned, worry etched on her young face.

"If my Claire did love a Montague, if my Claire did take her own life to escape my father and be with her Montague, then I cast off my Capulet name! We are no different than them under the ruling of my father. I bid you good night sweet nursemaid, and may you live long and happy from this point on." I spoke and left, making way for the nearest bar. Anger boiled within me thick, until confusion hit me at the sight of the bar alight with flame. I heard screaming from the bar as people ran from it. _What burns this establishment?!_ I ran forward and saw a figure stumble out, coughing and holding their side.

"That man! That man set fire to the bar!" I heard someone call, and so I stepped forward to apprehend the man. The man grabbed the bottom of my shirt, continuing to cough. I grabbed the man's wrist, and lifted his face up to mine. It was William.

"What demon has you to set aflame this city?!" I demanded.

"Ah, the Capulet that torments me with his smile of knowing fate. This is the path I leave upon to die and begin anew." William spoke, his white shirt stained with blood and ash. _Path...die? _Police sirens started. _Wait, William is Jillian...and this is how she kills him off to begin her life as Wesker's bride. _I studied her face, stained with ash and etched in fatigue. _Her marriage with Prince Albert, is it no different than that of my sister and her Leon?_

"Do you love him? Do you love him for love, or do you love him for peace?!" I demanded, becoming increasingly aware that the sirens were getting louder.

"I love him not." The blue eyed devil spat, anger written upon the face.

"Does your uncle force this?!" I demanded.

"Yes." Was the answer. _No different than my father! This person's hand is forced to Prince Albert just as Claire's hand to Count Steve! _I gritted my teeth, my decision made.

"Come along, your fate is not yet sealed Montague!" I barked and dragged the injured form away.

**The next day in Mantua as told by Jill:**

I awoke, in pain. As I sat up, I gripped my side. _Where the barkeep shot me as I threw the bottles of liquor on the ground. I was quick to throw my lighter to the liquid, and jump in front of the bar to avoid the initial blast of glass and flame._ My side had been stitched, the cloth surrounding it ripped off. Confusion was my friend. Looking around, I noticed that I was in a shitty trailer. _No complaint now though...what am I here for is the question. _I could not recall much after the fire, with the exception of telling Chris that I did not love Wesker. I laid back down and closed my eyes. _Fantastic show, to tell my mortal enemy such a thing. He must have brought me here. Why though? _

"Good morn." I heard Chris speak, and looked up to see his face near mine.

"Good morn to yourself, for why have you aided me?" I asked. _He must have tended my wounds._

"My dear Claire." He answered.

"You are a madman for mistaking me as such. Your dear Claire is long for Heaven." I spoke. He smiled. _Truly he is mad._

"You mistake my words. My Claire was forced to be wed to Count Steve, just as you to Prince Albert." Chris replied, his face honing to seriousness.

"And you pity me." I spoke. He smiled again, then wrung the cloth of water upon my face.

"Lightly. Upon speaking with the Nursemaid Rebecca, I was exposed to the fact Capulet and Montague are the same." He spoke. I wiped the water from my eyes and sat up, staring at this beast of confusion.

"Alike?" I asked.

"Yes. Now, would you care to enlighten me as to why you were William?" He asked as he walked to the counter, grabbing two glasses from the cupboard.

"My father wanted a son." I answer, parched for water as I saw Chris fill the glasses with such liquid. I bit my lip. "Where am I?" I asked as Chris handed me one of the glasses.

"We are in the shelter of Leon. Initially, the man renting this said the owner had left. Surprised was I to find a letter, sent by Father Burton himself, lying on the floor addressed to Leon." Chris explained as I took my drink. When I finished, I handed my glass back to Chris. _Where to now? I could return as Jill, having followed the plan. I should return as Jill. Wesker knows not of my whereabouts though...and Chris has afforded me this luxury. _I looked over the man who had hauled me from a burning hell to here. Long ago I had noticed his muscular build, but only as an adversary. _How is it that this man who so many times pointed a gun with intention in my face is now my ally?_

"So, saint of saviors, what shall I do? Shall I forsake your intention and flee to Veruna as Wesker's bride-to-be, or shall I hide away?" I asked. Chris turned to me, a thoughtful look upon his face.

"What of you? What would you have?" He replied in return.

"That I am unsure of myself. I should like to take this chance to seek my own, but what of the wrath of Prince Wesker?" I spoke, becoming aware that I did indeed owe Chris for this and that I was indeed grateful.

"What wrath? The wrath of loss of a bride not fit for him or the wrath of loss of a chance to earn a heir?" Chris dared. Instantly, attraction hit me. _Nay, I'll not love a man who once pointed gun at my head. However...he is good in taste and has spared me._ I moved to stand.

"The wrath of the Prince may be more than I can afford, regardless of motive." I spoke, and made way to the sink, grabbing a cloth to wash my face with.

"What is the price of your hand to begin with? I doubt the maidenhood, and your age is not youthful." Chris remarked, smirking as he took a sip of his water. I glared at him.

"What of you?! You nay be much older!" I spat.

"Twenty five years to your twenty three." He answered. I continued my glare.

"Yet you've not prospected a woman I see. Stands to reason of your sexuality." I spoke, knowing I could provoke him with this. He glanced at me and smiled, setting his glass down.

"My good lady, I have won this argument with no violence." He spoke calmly. I sneered at him, crossing my arms.

"And how?" I inquired. He walked over, face in mine.

"Your maidenhood, that was not defended. What man would have use for a claimed woman of old?" He smugly spoke. I glared straight at him.

"Mayhap I return to Prince Wesker. Mayhap his word be believed when my maidenhood is consumed." I spoke. Chris started laughing. I pushed him back and huffed, crossing my arms once more.

"That would be the laughter of my day. Return to your Wesker and learn to love him, if only for the amusement of proving my jests incorrect." He dared. I gave up and looked to the floor.

"Be you so cruel to spare me from that fate if only for a day?" I bid, the returned hatred of the feud fueling my sadness. A hand came upon my shoulder, the to my mine to lift it up.

"That is for you to decide. Spare me a smile, if you would, that I may see I have done good to the cousin of my brother-in-law." Chris spoke. I smiled a little, shocked at Chris's acceptance of Leon.

"I shant decide tonight. My given freedom should be enjoyed without doubt of the moment." I answered, dimly aware that there was another option in front of me.

**Late that Night as told by Chris:**

She had showered, had cleaned her male clothing of the night before and wore them again. This did not prevent the drinking that occurred, the happy discussions of music and other delights of youth. Her gaze had started dimming as the night continued, from the alcohol's effects in her system, but her laughter was merry and welcomed.

"The real comedy has to be the drag in which sweet Joseph wore the Capulet feast." She giggled, setting her empty glass down. She leaned her face into her arm, laughing.

"He was the man who wore the scandal of the night?" I asked, she looked up and smiled, then frowned.

"Ay, the one. By and by, you slew him though...taking his good mirth to the grave." She spoke, a tear trailing down her face. I looked down at my drink, knowing I had been drunk on rage as I was drunk on the liquor now.

"Yes, I did. My rage at Leon was the killer of good Joseph. I have long since cast the shackles of the name Capulet from me. I shant return to that hell, for the sin I have committed not made in good conscience." I spoke bitterly. I looked to Jill, and saw that tears stream her face, but no sob was made. I brushed them aside for her.

"Could a man be so easily forgiven of his name?" She asked.

"Dear Claire did so of Leon." I spoke. Jill rested her chin on her hand, her finger tracing the rim of her glass.

"Then I shall do so of you." She replied. I smiled kindly at her. _She is the first to forgive me, and yet she was so close in heart to Joseph._

"You call me the saint of saviors, yet all I did was pull an Angel from hell." I returned her kindness. Her hand went to mine.

"Let us to bed. Tis late and I fear the effects of my drink may be impairing my judgment." She spoke, wicked intention in her eyes.

J.L.: And I'll cut the chapter there, haha. I think I'm making Jill get drunk way too often, but I can understand the motive. There is plot to this, as you could probably tell by now, and that is Jill's unwillingness to lose her identity (A joke to her dress differences from RE:1 to RE:3) and Chris's new found calm (as opposed to the temper we know him to have.). I do kind of feel bad that I can't have Claire in here, but as you can tell, Chris still has his trademark concern/love for his sister. Other than that, I'm not sure if I'm hitting the characters just right. It's hard to transition from one way of thinking to another.


	6. Aftermath part 3

Disclaimer: I Only Own My Own Creations.

J.L. I received a couple of flames, one of which, I didn't mind receiving, it was an honest opinion. The other...well, let me state this. I don't own William Shakesphere's works. I wouldn't care to. Let him turn over in his grave for this story, it's not like I'll be selling this. This was done as a writing exercise for myself. This is Fanfiction, not a written masterpiece, and thus why I'm not a real author. With Fanfiction, it can be the shittiest slop of words slapped together or something comprehendable. In the end, it really doesn't matter, it's only for free entertainment. I could care less in the slightest for the original producers of the original works, this is just a hobby that I post up on here to share with others, perhaps something lame in and of itself but I'll continue with it regardless. Maybe next time, I'll make this a slash fic with tentacle porn all centered on Shakesphere's ass with the characters popping out of it. Might even throw a licker dancing with a skull in parachute pants to further lose sense.

To the other reviewer, I sincerely thank you for your opinion and I do have to agree with you somewhat, it is quite the awkward mash up.

**The morning, as told by Jill:**

I awoke to birds chirping, my body hot with sweat. It was then I realized I was nude. Faint memory of the night before slowing came into focus and I groaned. _With the drunk of the night came the loss of your prized maidenhood, the last thing a man would want of you._ I sat up, not bothering to cover my chest. I looked to see Chris looking out a window, smoking and nude except the towel around his waist.

"Alas your revenge on Montague has been captured." I spoke. He turned to me, walking over and taking his place beside me on the bed.

"The maiden stirs. I must apologize, for at the time, I was incorrect in my assumptions about your purity." He spoke, lifting the cover to my chest. I grabbed it and held it there.

"And now you are correct. I can no longer return to Prince Wesker as Jillian, for I am soiled." I spoke melancholy of the situation.

"Would you have it different?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Yes! I would have my purity again, for the options I would be afforded! By and by you have taken that too from me as you took sweet Joseph!" I called. A glint of anger set in his eye, then he laid his hand on my shoulder.

"I sit before you now preparing to take your name as well. Long into the night you spoke my own, and long into the night did I answer." He replied, stamping out his cigarette butt on the dirtied bed. I studied him.

"Twas the liquor." I reasoned.

"Nay...twas the liquor and grown affection, tell me that and I may claim you as well." He said. I gasped, slightly shocked.

"Affection for vile villain?!" I roared. His hand went to the small of my back as he leaned in close, the stench of the tobacco hanging on his warm breath.

"One and the same. You and I are afforded little else by the ones claiming to be our own, let us commence this new found feeling and take from them each other as well." He spoke. The sincerity of his words and meaning took root, and I searched his eyes for hint of madness and lies.

"What demon has you to this offer?" I asked. He cocked a smile.

"You, my lady. One so willing to keep the peace her dear beloved cousin set forth in death that she sacrifice her sweet William for Prince Wesker's old hand." He answered. My breathing hitched. _Without realizing it, this man has uncovered much that my own friends and kin are unknown to._

"What of myself? Should I marry to escape ridicule or for another reason?" I inquired. Chris kissed me lightly, once and twice.

"Do as your heart calls for, but think of the union of Montague and Capulet as a bonus. The union would complete what dear Claire and her Leon set in motion." Chris replied. _Then it is to be. I can learn to love this man easily, if not having done so already._

"Twas the liquor and grown affection then, take me as your bride." I bid, and Chris grinned widely, laying atop me.

"Let us practice for our wedding night then, that we perfect it." He spoke, beginning to trail kisses along my neck as his towel fell away.

**That night in Veruna at the church as told by Chris:**

I stood before the Father Burton, who was almost locked with combined dread and joy. The old priest had stuttered at the idea of marriage between two former rivals. He had agreed and before long Jill had been joined at my side as my bride. We now sat in the church with Father Burton, to discuss how to approach the union publicly.

"Capulet and Montague will not be pleased at first. Montague for Jill's forsaking of the prior engagement, and Capulet for Chris's quick descent into madness." Father Burton spoke. Jill sat still, smiling darkly.

"I had ne'er agreed to such a proposal." She spoke.

"Ah, but the bullheaded will state otherwise." I replied casually. Jill laughed a bit, causing worry to work it's way into Father Burton's face.

"Worry not Father, for I am not mad. Tis my new husband that I have won in argument so peacefully with." She explained.

"How so bride?" I asked.

"Madness you did not deny." She spoke. I grinned wildly and pulled her face to mine.

"Mayhap I suffer madness. What of it?" I bid. The church door busted open, pulling our attention to the figure of Richard stepping inside. He gasped at the forms of Jill and myself clutching each other. He pulled free his gun, sighted upon me.

"Villain! Unhand the maiden for I'll soon avenge Joseph!" He cried out. Jill stood up in front of me.

"You'll not slay my husband." She spoke, determination set her her voice. Father Burton stepped forward and took Richard's gun.

"Not in the house of the Lord my son." I heard Father Burton speak as he dismantled the weapon. Richard took seat at a nearby pew.

"Husband? What husband have you made Jillian, when Prince Wesker combs the city for you now?" Richard asked. Jill grabbed my hand.

"Only of Chris. I beg, nay, pray that you forgive this hand of Joseph, this hand that so nearly holds me to himself. Mislead we have all been, and no longer will we be. Our union having been commenced tonight, I pray you reveal not yet, in fear of repeated history to soon." Jill explained. I stood beside her, looking upon a man I had labeled as a lackey of hated Montague. The man had horror for a friend, but calm spread to ease it.

"A union of the houses?! You seek to maintain the peace of Claire and Leon?" He questioned.

"Yes, and extend it." I spoke. Jill's grip clutched my hand tighter.

"Then I take your word. You must flee, lest Prince Wesker catch wind and declare both villains. Murder of Joseph and Arson will not remain forgiven." Richard spoke. Jill stepped to him and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you kind friend, we shall remain in Mantau until you send for us. I pray now that you reveal what has taken place tonight, for wrath of Prince Wesker will not touch Mantau." Jill spoke, and we took our leave. As we exited the doors, the police had us surrounded. I pulled Jill close to me.

"We must make it through the night. Surrender would be our option dear Jill." I spoke. Tears escaped her eyes.

"I'll come to you. I bid it on my love, and live in the debt should I fail." She spoke as an officer made way for us. I looked over to them, then decided to go for broke.

"Seal that debt with a kiss." I commanded. She nodded and planted her lips on my own, prolonging the inevitable.

"On the ground Capulet!" The police called. I broke the kiss and did so.

"For Leon and Claire, I surrender." I spoke as the officer came behind and commenced to handcuff me. Richard stepped out.

"Forgive me, I had no choice." He spoke, ripping the wire off. Jill glared and spat in his face as the police lead her away.

**In the morning at Wesker's office as told by Jill:**

My uncle was there, as was Prince Wesker, and both were pissed. I was equally as pissed, having not had sleep since the afternoon before when Chris and I had finished our second moment of passion.

"You defied me!" My uncle called out. I glared at him.

"I defied only your initial intention. You should rejoice in gaining favor with the Capulets through my hand to their heir." I spoke dryly.

"You broke our engagement." Prince Wesker spoke. I smiled in his direction.

"I broke nothing more than bottles of liquor. The engagement had not been agreed upon and you have only your assumptions to blame." I replied.

"This can still be salvaged. Chris disappears and Jillian will be yours if it's true the wedding had only just taken place." My uncle spoke, and I started to laugh.

"What is this mirth of?" Prince Wesker inquired, getting into my face.

"I would not try for salvage in your shoes. You are a great and noble Prince, I am mere wench." I answered.

"Wench?!" My uncle roared, and my smiled deepened.

"Wench." I agreed.

"Your maidenhood having been claimed?" Prince Wesker spoke.

"Twas the liquor and grown affection what did so." I admitted.

"Join with your husband and leave." Prince Wesker spoke bitterly. I stood up and made way for the door.

"You! You heartless worthless wench! You stain the name of Montague!" My uncle cried out. I turned around and locked eyes with him.

"I was ne'er Montague. William was the Montague, and if you keep smart about you, you'll keep William dead and release myself and my good husband to live in solace from your misplaced wrath." I warned, stepping out of the office and making way to bail Chris out. I did so quickly, and embraced him when he stepped from the cell.

"What of word?" He whispered into my ear.

"They want us gone." I answered and led Chris from the Jail to a hotel. Forest was waiting there for us.

"Montague! You must heed warning and leave." Forest warned.

"Leave?" I questioned.

"Yes, I overheard the police scanner. Your blood is to be spilled on sight, the both of you." Forest spoke, leading us to his car. I looked to Chris, whose rage was boiling.

"This city will not be satisfied until all are truly punished." He said. I sat back in the seat, and bit my lip.

"This city will not be satisfied even with blood spilt." I pointed out.

"Then what have you?" Forest asked, starting his car and driving it.

"This violence must end." Chris answered. I looked to him, searching his eyes, then looked to the city. _The beauty of it has left an ugly inside, and corruption will continue._

"This city will burn, but not until the next morn. For now, Forest, I beg of rest. Let us your home for the day, and we shall prepare the night for cleansing." I asked. Forest nodded and drove off to his home.

J.L.: I'm thinking maybe one or two more chapters. The tragedy of this story so far is the death of Leon and Claire, and I'm not sure if the same could be said for Chris and Jill. I know I've made Richard into a sort of villian in this, but it's to contrast to his role in RE:1, where he sacrifices himself for you or warns you rather.


	7. Aftermath part 4

Disclaimer:IOOMOC

J.L.: Sorry this is a day late, I got my college acceptance letter yesterday and was busy with it. I've changed the summary to reflect that this is NOT a Leon/Claire fanfic, Claire doesn't even show up in this. The point of this is the aftermath, a sort of Chris/Jill fanfic, and I think my summary may have lead some to believe otherwise. This probably has very little to do with Romeo and Juliet's storyline with the exception that it serves as the basic starter for this. You could probably ignore the first three chapters if I put up a list of who's who.

One last note before this chapter, this is set in today's time, but the speech is old (I guess you would call it).

**Forest's house as told by Chris:**

Jill lay on my chest, tracing her fingers over the slightly healed gunshot wounds. I took a drag off my cigarette as the T.V. in the next room droned on about various news related items. Jill reached up for my cigarette, taking her own drag off it, then smothered the cherry in the ashtray.

"I wasn't finished." I spoke. She sat up and grinned.

"You'll be now. We have much to plan, and tis not healthy a habit." She replied. I cupped her face with my hand.

"What much to plan have we? A series of chance event have ruled us so far." I asked. She smiled a wicked smile, and got off the bed, making way for the shower. I followed soon after her, impressed by her athletic yet curvaceous form. _That which having been hidden for years. _We proceeded to shower, washing off the remnants of the moment we had shared. She stepped out and grabbed a towel, making way for the room. I followed her again, and quickly we both dressed.

"Police have released the name of the arsonist, a William Montague. Cousin to the late Leon Montague, this is a hate crime against the Capulets as the location of the bar is near where Capulet Mansion resides. One must question whether the peace will truly be kept." A new reporter spoke on the T.V. Jill sat on the bed, smiling and picking up my pack of cigarettes. I grabbed it from her hands.

"Must you destroy them all?" I asked.

"Twas only the one. May I have another to crush not in tray but between my lips?" She asked in return. I sat next to her, holding the pack.

"Why must you crush such a disgusting habit between those lips so beautiful?" I asked in return. A flicker of admiration came about her eyes, and she snatched the pack from me.

"You heard the news. The arsonist must burn for hate." She replied, lighting one up. I sighed, shook my head and did the same.

"This just in, Prince Albert Wesker himself has declared that Chris Capulet and William Montague be considered armed and dangerous. The two are thought to be in collaboration to destroy the city to openly wage war with each other. Please avoid these men at all cost and notify local authorities." The T.V. reporter spoke.

"That be our cue, saint of saviors." Jill spoke, finishing her cigarette with a last drag and smothering the cherry, the cigarette have only barely been smoked.

"The plan?" I inquired. She exhaled, took my cigarette and repeated her offense to it. She then pressed a kiss to my lips.

"I have none for I am without luxuries. Does my love have access to such ammunition to destroy this city so damned?" She asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Ay, the Capulet stash. I assume my love means to sneak in and take that which has had no use?" I asked. She nodded.

"Do you trust my intention?" She asked, fear and hope mixing awkwardly on her face.

"I trust it as I trust my own." I answered.

"Then come, we much to burn, and Prince Wesker to end. The man will not stop until all are punished, and we shall free the city of his rule." She spoke as Forest came into the room.

"Come along lovers! The police have warrant to search all households of Capulet and Montague!" Forest advised.

"Good Forest, we require escort to Capulet mansion. I pray you join us on our most holy of crusades." Jill spoke, standing up straight.

"Has the good William's rationality died with him as well?!" Forest cried. Jill walked to him, and kissed his cheek.

"Nay. For good Leon and Claire does William serve. Jillian has command now." She spoke as we followed her out to Forest's car.

"What is Jillian's intentions that she may serve the long dead Leon and his lady Claire?" Forest asked worriedly.

"This city which has so easily accepted the violence of Montague and Capulet, which has so profited from bloodshed, this city must burn." Jill spoke, getting into the passengers side. I got into the back while Forest got into the drivers side.

"You plan to burn the city!?" Forest freaked.

"Ay, all of it. Is a task too big for the two of us in one night. I gather the rest of the crew for this huge favor, and not long will we be for other parts of the world to reside." Jill answered, calm.

"Has the lady gone mad?! She marries the likes of you, a man who so many times has pointed his weapon to her, then she declares war on her city!?" Forest asked me as he pulled out into the street.

"Did we label Leon mad for loving his Claire so? This city declared war on me, I am the wanted one." Jill replied. Forest sat stiffly as he drove until we reach the bridge that connect the Capulet island to the main Veruna.

"Count me in, I'll contact Brad and Richard-" Forest spoke.

"Nay, not Richard, Wesker's hands are on the boy." I advised. Forest sighed and stopped his car in front of the Capulet gates.

"Then I rouse whom?" He asked.

"Brad and the Capulet boys. The peace we hold now should hold for you to tell them of Chris." Jill instructed, studying the gates.

"Ay, be safe good sir and ma'am." Forest said and sped off. I stepped to the gate, grabbing Jill's hand, and rang for the guards.

"Be still your heart my lady, this is my home, for which you will be welcomed." I reassured when I felt the slight damp of her palm. The gaurds ran forth, and opened the gate, their guns trained on us. I made way for the great front door to the Capulet mansion. The nursemaid Rebecca opened it.

"Christopher! The wanted man!" She whispered. I grinned at her, and motioned to Jill.

"This is my lady. Jill Montague." I introduced. Rebecca's eyes swept back and forth. Jill stepped forward and held her hand out in greeting, for which Rebecca took and shook.

"A pleasure...a Montague?!" Rebecca spoke.

"Once." Jill spoke, then motioned to her wedding band. Rebecca's mouth fell open.

"Have you gone mad with obsession on your beloved sister?!" She accused.

"Nay. Twas liquor and grown affection." I replied, smirking and lead Jill along to Capulet's office. The door was open and Capulet was drinking. Rebecca followed us.

"Lord Capulet, your son has return with bride!" Rebecca announced. Jill's eyes darted to mine as mine did to hers. I gripped her hand in reassurance. My father turn around and looked at us.

"What madness has consumed my son?!" He bellowed in drunken anger.

"Nay madness but love." I answered.

"Both are one and the same." Jill whispered and I cracked a smile.

"You are wanted on the streets for complying with William Montague! Yet here you stand with bride! Explain!" Capulet yelled.

"I am wanted on a false charge for stealing Prince Wesker's bride-to-be. This be no ordinary lass, she be Montague heir out of drag, the former William Montague turned Jill Capulet." I explained. My father slumped in his chair.

"My beloved daughter ends her own life with her Montague husband, and my son seeks to imitate the same. Has this madness reigned long?" Capulet spoke to himself.

"This madness is not. Montague wanted to sell my hand to Prince Wesker to gain heir and ruling hand in Veruna, and fate has cast me to your son Christopher. The ruling hand is weakened with the union of Capulet and Montague." Jill spoke. My father glared at her.

"What do you imply here?! That we are the ruling house to be?! You are wanted scum and wanted scum to die! For what purpose will your marriage serve now with bounties on your heads?!" Capulet cried out. I narrowed my eyes.

"I am here to claim that which is my birthright. Allow me to the armory and you shall see us no more." I addressed. My father motioned for us to leave, wanting to be left alone. I lead Jill to the Capulet armory, stored within were weapons of ancient of weapons of recent.

"Impressive. Twas for the extinction of Montague I assume?" She spoke, her eyes falling on an ancient sword with dried blood as ancient caked on it. I moved to the more recent items.

"You assume correct, but no longer under my birthright. My lady be of Montague, and harm one no more shall I." I reassured. She came up from behind me and hugged my body close to hers.

"Do we suffer madness?" She whispered as I had lifted an automatic rifle. I placed it back and smiled at her.

"I think not. If we suffer of madness then we surely are having a fun time with it." I answered. She released me and started to grab items.

"If we should die tonight, we have repeated those we hold dear." She spoke after a while. I turn to her and pull her close to me, cupping her face and small of her back to me.

"Then we shall enjoy Heaven in good company." I stated. She cracked a smile.

"Enough with doubt then I say. No civilian be harmed, but this city will burn. Then back to our shit trailer in Mantua." She replied, laughing, then return to her work of gathering explosives.

"Tis not shit." I defended.

"Tis to. You yourself put out cigarette cherries upon our bed." She jested. I stuck my tongue at her.

"Tis shit then. We have no funds for better." I spoke. She turned to me with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Ah, but that is the glory in what we do. I've other work to do than strap explosives to the big buildings." She explained. I gasped in awe.

"Where do you go, my lovely?" I asked, and her smile was bright in the slight darkness of the armory.

**That night outside the Montague office as told by Jill:**

My cigarette finished, I stamped it out as I awaited my ride back to the abandon hotel where Joseph had taken his last few breaths. Car tires screeched, and Brad pulled up to the curb. I grabbed the black duffel bag and made way for the vehicle.

"Everything rigged?" Brad asked as I got into the passenger seat.

"Yes. I trust that the video was made?" I asked. Brad laughed nervously.

"They tied me to a chair and had me say it." He spoke. I busted out in mirth.

"You? Chickenshit? Good play, whose was it?" I asked.

"Beloved Capulet's...must we pair with them?!" Brad spat as he pulled off.

"Ark and Bruce are good men as you and Forest are. We are all family now." I reassured, grabbing a bag of chips to enjoy.

"What is left in the bag? I thought that's where you had the explosives." Brad asked.

"Twas. Now it holds our insurence policy for afterward. Be dear to me good Brad, and I'll reward your efforts." I offered. Brad's eyes shone, and he smiled.

"I don't know about you, good William." He spoke as we gunned it.

J.L.: Okay, I had to put in some great scenes. If you haven't noticed, I have been slipping in my usual humor to lighten up this story, but I'm still thinking this may end as a tragedy, can't have happy endings to all my stories, that would be far too predictable, right?


	8. Aftermath part 5

Disclaimer:IOOMOC

J.L: And on to the Final Chapter, yes, final. I know, I know, really cut short, but this chapter should be a bit longer. Anyways, I've beaten my writers block on Re:high:eR (the purpose of this story) and thus need to finish this up. Feel free to complain on the suddenness, I'll accept that. I just want this to be n extremely action packed chapter since the previous ones have been lack luster in that sense.

**Vacant hotel minutes later as told by Chris:**

Jill stepped from the car and strode towards me, throwing the bag she clutched in her hands to me.

"What tis this?" I inquired, opening it then closing it back up, glancing at her.

"Come along my love, for surprise to civilians alike shall be shown." She said, taking my hand and leading me inside. Ark and Bruce had rigged electric to enable us to monitor the T.V., which was currently on the news station.

"Shortly, we have received this cast." The news reporter spoke. The screen shone to the video of Brad tied to a chair.

"A call to lovers and kinsmen alike, a warning! Escape the city you must, war is called upon the royalty!" Brad's voice echoed through. I smirked at Jill, who beamed proudly in return. _Where in this madness have we lost our way, that setting the city ablaze would be our goal?_ Sirens went off in the distance. Jill pulled out her gun and stepped outside.

"They have us." She spoke as the others grabbed their guns and joined her, myself repeating this.

"What is your plan dearest Montague?" I asked, glaring outwards for the one man who I was casting the sole blame for the loss of my Claire. _Had he allowed pardon for Leon, or, not forced her hand to Count Steve, she may still be alive._

"We demand pardon. They whilst not give us such, and so we blow. Part ways and pick them off. Regroup to lone building for the last." She spoke. I didn't understand her concept but placed my trust in her capable mind. Police vehicles skidded to a halt before us and Prince Wesker stepped out, shoulder by two large men in uniform.

"What we are dealing with here is a total lack of respect for the law. What madness has claimed your viable minds to declare such war upon us?!" Prince Wesker called out to us as news vehicles arrived.

"We demand pardon for crimes under the names of Capulet and Montague. Nay Arson or Murder upon our heads." I called. Prince Wesker laughed.

"Pardons on what demand?! Accept the consequences of that which you undertook so freely in crime committing! Officers Nemesis and Crow, book them!" Prince Wesker spoke, and the two large officers stepped toward Brad and Forest respectively.

"Fuck them and their law!" Brad cried out ferociously, perhaps the most bravely I had seen the small man, and charged forth towards the one dubbed Crow to fire a shot at his shoulder. The other officer Nemesis twisted his weapon and deposited into Brad's skull a slug from his shotgun. As Brad's skull shattered over the ground, I saw Jill flinch at the loss of her comrade. My hand went to steady her. Prince Wesker saw this.

"Halt. See the consequence of his charge? What has you to revolt that loss of your companion draws your bonds closer?!" He roared as rain started dripping from the sky.

"You good sir! You rule like tyrant over this damned city! You force the hands of women to men they do not love and forsake your own words! Did you not forget that I am William Montague as much as I am Jill Capulet?! I stood before you in testimony upon Leon's fate. You exiled him and pardon the rest of crimes short of murder! My good Chris was pardoned with that, and yet you seek to punish him still! You then declare I kill off William with a crime and hold me without bail on that order!" Jill cried out, her weapon locked on Wesker's head. Wesker's face twisted to shame and then anger.

"With what do you hope to claim your pardons with? Mere gunplay?!" He called. I pushed Jill behind me, my gun at Wesker as well.

"We claim with grenade! Whole city hath been loaded, and whilst blow before you. Hand us our pardon and city shall be spared!" I called out, wanting to give Jill some time to mourn Brad.

"Insanity! Madness! Fools! Gun them down! Crow, Nemesis, Hunter, Cerberus...all officers gun them down!" Wesker roared with rage. Jill pulled out the detonator and slammed the button down, a great rumbling roar replaced by blasts of sound and heat stopped the fire fight before it could start. I had dropped down, holding Jill with me as she held the detonator, stunned. The rest of our men had down the same as earth and steel tore asunder. Wesker's men had hit the ground as well.

**As told by Jill:**

I had pressed the end of the world in raging anger, and prayed that hell would be easy upon my sinful shoulders. _Officer Nemesis killed Brad in such cold meaning, no man is he, mere monster...monster of Wesker's creation no doubt._ As the world continued to end about me, I pulled up my gun and steadied my aim at Nemesis, firing one shot into his broad forehead. The body crumbled and Chris faced me, worry set in his eyes.

"Let's get!" I heard him shout as Crow shot his shotgun spray into Forest. Ark moved his aim, taking Crow out, then we all ran to the side and around the vacant Hotel. Fire continued to flare as we ran along, debris claiming the path behind the four of us. A black Sedan skidded to a halt in front of us, with Richard jumping out.

"My sorrows! My many sorrows, to safety I award in my wave of betrayal, I knew not the complete fates!" He called, and we jumped into the vehicle where Father Burton sat in the passenger seat.

"What misdeeds have you been to my children!?" He called, a gun in his own hand.

"Putting out fires with gasoline Father!" I cried, having just realized tears coating my face. Chris pulled me into him, cooing away so gently the sins I was taking the blame for. _I've lost again, dear Brad and Forest..._The black Sedan sped off jerking to and fro as Richard drove us from hell. We skidded on a newly created roadblock, the police speeding and skidding the same. Chris and I jumped from the sedan along with the others. Gunfire triggered again as Chris and I clambered over the roadblock of twisted concrete and steel for cover. I turned to return fire, seeing Richard take a shot to the leg, and limp to us with Father Burton's assistance. Bruce had taken out a couple of officers and calm set within me. _Mayhap this is madness...I have plunged this city and my family into war with the law over revenge for two people who wanted peace with each other..._

"Stay with me dear Richard!" I heard Father Burton call out, pulling Richard from the threat of shock. I looked over to where Ark and Bruce traded bullets with the law. I looked to Chris, who was looking at me.

"This is not what they wanted." I muttered to Chris.

"Nay, we did not this for Leon and Claire. We did this for ourselves." He reassured. _Prince Wesker had my hand in deal...I had been sold...and dear Chris cast aside like scum for merely acting upon his cultivated hate, that hate now having been diminished with grown affection and liquor._ I planted a kiss on his lips, scared that I might lose him as well, but took comfort that his hate for Montague had served to season him.

"For us now..." I spoke, then my attention was cast to the current firefight. No new bodies crumbled but Prince Wesker strode fast towards us. A sickening unearth crack, and the building beside us, the very building of Montague, imploded and coating the air with dust. Sight was not to be found, and suddenly I was hauled up by my neck to the face of Prince Wesker, angry and holding gun to my temple.

"I know now why you'd be named blue eyed devil. You brought hell upon this earth." He muttered. I tried to scream for Chris, but his grip was tight on my throat. "I myself am no saint, but hear this wench, I shall send you back to from hence you came!" He spoke and a single gunshot rang out. I was dropped, my hand scratching on a bar of metal sticking from the rubble. Chris picked me up, and walked to Wesker, the dust settling with finality aided by the rain, giving sight. Ark and Bruce stood up, as did some Police, Father Burton supporting Richard as well all looking at us. Chris took ragged breaths, Wesker hold his bleeding side.

"Shame on us. All we have done. May God have mercy on us..." Chris spoke.

"All of this is a consequence." Wesker muttered.

"Let it be that God himself cast his judgments...let us have our peace Prince Wesker...we have lost and clarity finally takes place. Montague and Capulet names die, and leave this city to burn. Life is far too beautiful to be cast aside as we have permitted in this hell. What say you? Final truce Prince Wesker?" Chris asked, not bothering to hold his aim to Wesker. All eyes fell on the two of them, this was their show.

"Let it be, but should I catch you two, I'll have your heads...take your leave now, and disturb the world no more!" Wesker bitterly cried out.

**Several years later in Mantua as told by Chris:**

It took a little of the cash we had nicked to get a house, but the rest went firmly to investments made under our new alias, Redfield. We were not permitted near the city Veruna, and we abided so. A decade had passed quickly, but from activity. The nursemaid Rebecca bustled around with her grown bump, preparing the sole heir to the Redfield fortune for his first day of school. Jill assisted her, still a bit unused to motherhood herself. I grinned like a madman at the sight of the pregnant Rebecca telling the mother Jill how to prepare little Redfield. Father Burton and Richard were here for this.

"Still a bit of the man inside her." Burton commented. I leaned back in my recliner with my pipe and nodded. Jill flashed a glare back before the little Redfield grabbed her hand and pulled her to where the school's bus stopped in front of our house.

"Ark and Bruce have made their fortunes as the Prince's men...irony not been lost that those two were men who took the Prince's men down." Richard spoke.

"Shame the Montague only have their lady left." Burton muttered, signing a cross in memory of the slain.

"Nay, they have not that." I spoke.

"Nay?" Burton questioned.

"I took that as I took her hand." I spoke, grinning widely. _So young were we, that we thought too old for marriage._

"Took a while for the child." Richard spoke.

"As have you." I retort and Richard grinned.

"Ah, but marriage took place well after courtship, whereas you rushed." He replied in witty tone.

"We had to catch up." I reasoned. I heard the school bus pull away, and the laughter of two happy women. Richard walked forth to collect Rebecca as Father Burton joined after them to leave. Jill waved after them as they made their way to the vehicle and left. I walked up beside the woman I had claimed to be my wife and kissed her gently on her temple.

"He's getting big so fast, it is as if I was playing guns with you only yesterday." She bid.

"Mayhap but would you have it any other way?" I asked. She leaned against me, crows feet slight on her eyes.

"Nay...nay with exception. I'm astonished that Prince Wesker has left us to be." She spoke.

"At the cost of grave visitation...and birth of Redfield name." I replied. Her eyes were locked on the horizon.

"Fields red with blood..." She muttered. I wrapped an arm around her.

"Such tragedys shall not be forgotten with the faces of Claire, Leon, Brad, Forest and Joseph." I reassurred her. She looked up at me and smiled gently.

"A change for the greater have we made. An heiress to Montague I did not want to be when you claimed my hand so long ago." She spoke and I nodded, holding her close.

"The city did burn for that sin." I said, and smiled as she returned my hug.

J.L.: And that concludes that. I may add another chapter, a strictly comedy chapter that really doesn't have anything to do with storyline. In any case, I hope for those of you that this was a little treat while I battled my writer's block. I was going to kill Richard off in this too, but then I noticed a slightly pattern on my part to do that to Richard so I kept him alive. Now, I'm off to play Eternal Darkness (After much gripping from my own lover...sigh...he hates Resident Evil, and has been trying to convince that there are much better games out there. He's not going to win, RE was the first video game to capture my interest so it holds sentimental value.) then hit the sack, I start my enginnering job tomorrow!


End file.
